1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input unit and a capturing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an input unit for inputting a user's instruction to equipments, and a capturing apparatus that can use such an input unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a digital camera has been greatly developed, and therefore the number of the functions that can be set by the user has also increased, thereby making operations of the digital camera by buttons complicated. Thus, there are demands for developments of a new type of input unit that enables a user-friendly input.